


The Sisters Black

by oxforddrama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family (Harry Potter) - Freeform, Dark Magic, Death Eaters, Harry Potter References, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxforddrama/pseuds/oxforddrama
Summary: He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back. The Death Eaters finally have won. Their leader is in a body suitable to hold him and they gaze upon him for the first time as he stands on his own, greeting his devout disciples. Narcissa and Bellatrix, the strongest of the Black women, stand before him, both with a different expectations of what's to come.





	The Sisters Black

**Author's Note:**

> Still moving things over from Fanfiction! This was originally posted on April 26, 2015.

I'm building an empire  
I'm building it with all I know  
I'm building an empire  
Starting from scratch it began with stones

Smoke, dust and fire fill the air, and the people scream. Teeth pointed and screeching noises that sounds more like howls bellow from their throats as excitedly they ride into the night, the bitches are on the hunt. Two women at the top of a pile of bones and a squad of men carrying them on their backs: Narcissa and Bellatrix. One a woman of pride and undying love. The other torn between the love of her work and the man who orders her at will. This was the moment that would bring them all together, to set everything right.

They fall at the knees of his grace as his translucent skin clings to his frail frame. It was broken and bruised, but it served as a beginning—a rebirth. The messiah, the anointed one—a prophecy they watched come together and helped create. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was standing before them with a face hardly formed to that of any human, but perhaps all he really needed were his piercing eyes to say it all. The Dark Lord was a snake, a demon, a beginning of the end. He was finally standing, finally becoming whole. Bellatrix kissed his feet, Narcissa bowed her head in respect.

I'm building an empire  
I'm building with my body and soul  
I'm building an empire  
So little time and so much to do

Lord Voldemort: a name so deeply feared and adored by a mixture of so many—a name, a symbol, created in propaganda and fear. But he was here to fulfill a dream he helped manifest: a pure world. Narcissa and Bellatrix looked to each other for support when Voldemort turned to face the others, whose masks were adorned in respect of their returning king. The sisters of Black stood tall against the other men, and Bellatrix did her best to not fall to her knees for that king again in front of that contemptuous, obligatory and plain Rodolphus. But he must have known. He must have always known. Every touch hardly pleased her, she often chose to please herself. He was a familial distraction. Bellatrix would wait until later to fawn over her ruler, her everything, when Rodolphus wasn't looking. Narcissa squeezed Bellatrix's hand. The two rarely showing warmth towards one another, but Narcissa knew her sister was about to begin a crushing journey with this new man—being really. It was a sign that Narcissa would always be there to pick up the pieces should Bellatrix need it.

Narcissa, in a far-too-often (as Bellatrix would say) maternal fashion, thought back on the days of growing with Bellatrix as sisters and friends. Playing, joking, loving. She wondered if it was her fault that Bellatrix turned out so cold. She wondered if she could have been a better sister. Bellatrix hardly noticed the hand that squeezed her own. She was fixated on the Dark Lord's form. He was real, he was tangible. He was more than just a sycophant's wet dream.

The Lord Voldemort turned back to Bellatrix. He beckoned her with a hand, and Bellatrix left the touch of her sister to instantly fall into his arms. The Dark Lord rubbed her back soothingly. "My Bellatrix," he said. Bellatrix stirred. "Will you help me rule them?" Narcissa frowned. This was it.

I'm building an empire  
I'm building with the stars in mind  
I'm building an empire  
That's one day gonna scrape the sky


End file.
